The Bloody Wall
by Troth
Summary: Nny wasn't your average first grader. He didn't go to school, he didn't have any friends, and he lived alone. Well not entirely alone, he had a stuffed bear, and a monster sealed in a wall. The problem with the monster was, according to his bear, he had to keep the wall wet.


_**Hello there fellow reader! This is a sequel to my other story, Before the Knives! If you hadn't read it before, well what are you waiting for? Go read it! Then read this story -Troth**_

* * *

Nny wasn't your average first grader. He didn't go to school, he didn't have any friends, and he lived alone. Well not entirely alone, he had a stuffed bear, and a monster sealed in a wall. The problem with the monster was, according to his bear, he had to keep the wall wet with blood. For the first week since he moved into his house, 777, he has been keeping it wet with his own blood.

"You don't have to use your own blood," hissed his bear. That was Mr. Boo. His mother had given Mr. Boo Nny when he was in kindergarten. He was very glad to have him since he could always talk to him. Now Nny wished his mother had never brought the bear home.

"I will not," said Nny, his voice shaking, "kill anyone for their blood!" Mr. Boo chuckled. He believed Nny would eventually give in when he becomes very weak from losing so much blood. But of course, he could always try to push him a little. Give him a little motivation. A low growl came from inside the wall. Nny and Mr. Boo froze. They waited a little while; then, when it was clear the monster was not escaping, let out a sigh of relief. "Does it need-"

"It needs more blood," confirmed Mr. Boo. Nny slowly pulled out a knife and began to cut his arm. Mr. Boo shook his head; he disapproved of this. Whimpering, Nny smeared his blood over the wall for the second time today. "Doesn't your arm hurt?" asked Mr. Boo, honestly curious. Nny looked at his shaking arm.

"It hurts a lot. It's like someone keeps burning the my arm without letting it heal."

"That's not good, Nny."

"I know, but it's much better than taking someone's life." Mr. Boo thought about it for a moment. Nny said he would never take an innocent life…but what if wasn't so innocent? Would he do it if it were a person who committed unspeakable crimes? Nny become anxious of Mr. Boo's sudden silence.  
"We need to get more food. I finished what was left in your fridge," Mr. Boo announced. Nny exhaled sharply and wiped the blood off his arm. Mr. Boo, laughing, grabbed some money and (unknown to Nny) a knife.

* * *

Nny was surprised when he came out of his house and discovered it was nighttime. He seemed to always lose track of time and days. How long had it been since he moved into his home? Mr. Boo kept telling him it's been only a week, but to Nny it seemed he had been there for years. Sometimes he wondered about his mother. Nny knew Mr. Boo kept her alive, but he wondered how she was dealing with the death of her husband and the absence of her child (she was not doing very well, I can tell you that). Mr. Boo elbowed Nny quickly then went back to being a stuffed bear. He didn't realize they had already arrived at the store. Nny walked in, and the old lady, Hannah, who owned the store, instantly welcomed him.

"Oh hello Johnny! Did you already run out of food so fast?" her warm blue eyes made him feel safe.

"Mr. Boo ate all the food!" complained Nny, holding up the bear to her face. Hannah chuckled and pet the bear.

"Let me go get you some food and drinks." Hannah was always so nice to Nny. She gave him fifty percent off on everything. Outside, loud stomping noises were coming closer, and Nny could hear some slurred voices. Three men walked in, holding on to each other for support. Drunks.

"Look, it's a large BABY!" exclaimed one, pointing at Nny. He blushed. Nny was no baby! He was in first grade! The other two began throwing things off the shelf and breaking glass.

"Oh dear! Nny get away from them!" Hannah ran up to Nny and began pulling him away. One of the drunks grabbed her arm and said, "Grandma? You hag! You owe me that lollipop that was on the floor!" He slapped Hannah.

"Y-You hit Hannah!" cried out Nny.

"It's a talking BABY?!" Mr. Boo put the knife in Nny's hands. They were gong to pay for hurting the sweet old lady. The third one kept breaking things in the store.

"You bastards!" suddenly shouted Nny. "Who do you think you are, coming in here destroying Hannah's store and hitting her?" Everyone looked at him surprised. The third one dropped the glass he was holding. "WOULD YOU STOP THAT?!" Nny threw the knife at his neck, and the man collapsed on the floor dead. Mr. Boo's eyes widened, and he grinned.

"Johnny!" whimpered Hannah. Nny ignored her and took the knife out of the man's neck. The other two looked at each other, and one pulled out his pocketknife. Nny began to cry as he slashed him.

"How dare you," sobbed Nny, cutting his chest open, "get drunk…" SLICE "Decide to come over here for fun!" SLASH! The man's head was off. "Do you think this is funny?" He dodged the last man's attempt to stab him. His tears just kept coming out. "Who's laughing huh? TELL ME!" He stabbed the man over and over even when the man was clearly dead.

"Stop it, Johnny!" shrieked Hannah, terrified. Nny stopped and realized what he had done.

"N-No! I didn't m-mean to do it!" Nny cried even louder. Mr. Boo stood up, and the three bodies floated around him.

"Impressive, Johnny-boy! This should keep the wall wet for three days!" Nny wiped his tears.

"N-No m-more cutting myself?" asked Nny weakly.

"Not if you kill others!" Mr. Boo held out his hand, and Nny took it.


End file.
